Anacampserote
by rive-trashhh
Summary: Anacampserote (n) Something that can bring back a lost love. Sejak gadis itu terjebak di dunia Sword Art Online, Asano dan Akabane mencoba sebisa mungkin agar dia kembali. Saat dia kembali, Akabane meninggalkannya dan Asano terjebak.
1. Chapter 1

**_Anacampserote_** (n)

 _Something that can bring back a lost love._

Pairing(s): KaruMana, KaruYane, AsaYane.

Including original character(s). A crossover between Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and Sword Art Online.

Maklumi kesalahan tanda baca, eyd, typo(s) deesbe.

Asano Gakushu. Siapa yang tidak tau dia? Putra dari kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka, sang pewaris gen penguasa, pangeran 3-A, si rangking 1 angkatan, dan pemegang nilai tertinggi semua pelajaran.

Akabane Karma. Murid kelas 3-E, keturunan setan, raja kejahilan. Namun sejahil apapun dia, tetap saja banyak yang menyukai, dan dia tetap saja sangat cerdas.

Baik Akabane maupun Asano, mereka saling tidak menyukai dan selalu berkompetisi soal nilai.

Kali ini, mereka berkompetisi untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang. Seorang gadis sederhana, seorang pelajar kelas 3-E atau E untuk 'End'.

Gadis itu cantik, namun tidak secantik Kanzaki Yukiko. Cerdas, namun taraf kecerdasannya 2 tingkat dibawah Asano dan Akabane.

Gadis itu juga seorang Gamer. Namanya Sakamoto Ayane, dan dia terjebak didalam game bernama Sword Art Online.


	2. Chapter 2

Anacampserote.

Warning: Ankyou and SAO characters are belongs to the creators, I only own the Sakamoto family.

Pairing(S): AsaYane, KaruYane. (Yane is for Ayane/OC)

Maaf kalau Asano dan Karma sedikit OOC

"Aya-Neechan!"

Ayane menengok dan mendapati adiknya, Sakamoto Ikuya yang sedang tersenyum lebar sembari membawa 2 buah permen apel. Ayane mendekati adiknya itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Ikuya-chin? Permen lagi? Dari siapa?" Tanya Ayane. Ikuya menunjuk rambut merah yang nongol dari balik pohon. Akabane Karma. Ayane mendesah lalu memanggil Karma agar keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Nee, Karma-kun, keluarlah. Aku sudah tahu permen ini darimu." Ucap Ayane. Karma keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi dan tersenyum.

"Itu untuk Ikuya-chin dan Hanami-Neechan." Ucap Karma. Ayane hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil tersenyum masam. Karma lalu pamit dan pergi.

"Yasudah, ayo Ikuya. Ibu akan marah jika kita pulang terlambat." Ucap Ayane. Ikuya mengangguk riang lalu berjalan sambil meloncat-loncat disamping Ayane. Sesekali Ayane menepuk puncak kepala Ikuya.

"Tadaima!" Ucap Ayane dan Ikuya ketika sampai di rumahnya. Rumah sederhana yang memuat keluarga Sakamoto ini kelihatan sederhana, namun didalamnya cukup luas. Saat Ayane masuk, terlihatlah Ibunya, Sakamoto Ayumu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ayane yang tidak penasaran langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan berganti baju.

"Ayane!" Panggil Ayumu. Ayane langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana ibunya dan seorang pemuda sedang berbincang.

"Nee? Asano-kun?" Tanya Ayane bingung saat melihat Asano dengan wajah sedikit kecewanya. Ayane berubah menjadi tegang saat melihat sebuah surat yang dipegang oleh ibunya. Perasaan Ayane berubah menjadi buruk saat melihat surat itu.

"Bi, aku izin pulang dahulu ya. Sakamoto-san, aku permisi ya. Sampai jumpa musim semi!" Ucap Asano. Ayane mengangguk lalu mengantar Asano sampai gerbang.

Ayane lalu kembali kedalam rumahnya. Ibunya sedang duduk dengan wajah serius. Ibunya lalu menunjukkan surat yang diberi Asano dan menjelaskannya pada Ayane.

"Mulai musim semi, kamu berada di kelas E. Ibu bingung Ayane, kamu itu sangat cerdas, mengapa dipindahkan ke kelas E?" Tanya ibunya. Ayane menunduk lalu menjelaskan.

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu senang dengan Beta Test Sword Art Online. Butuh 2 bulan untukku agar bisa menyelesaikan Beta Test, dan saat aku hampir selesai, ujian semester diselenggarakan. Maafkan aku, ibu. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar dapat kembali ke kelas A. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu, ibu." Ucap Ayane dengan suara tercekat, menahan setengah mati agar tidak menangis.

"Iie, berjuanglah di kelas 3-E, Ayane-Chan. Ibu akan mendukungmu agar dapat masuk SMA yang kau inginkan. Jangan menyerah ya, Ayane? Ibu dan Ayah akan mendukungmu." Ucap Ayumu. Ayane memeluk ibunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, BETA TEST?" Tanya Ayumu. Ayane tersenyum manis lalu mulai mundur perlahan.

"Yep, Beta Test. Kousuke-Niichan yang memberikannya untukku." Jawab Ayane. Ayumu lalu menyuruh Ayane kembali ke kamarnya. Ayane mengiyakan lalu ia merebahkan dirinya sebentar. Setelah puas merebahkan diri, Ayane menyalakan Nerve Gear-nya.

" _Link Start!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Anacampserote.

.

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and Sword Art Online owned by the creators, I only own the Original Characters.

Maaf jika ada typo, eyd yang tidak benar, OOC, dan sebagainya.

Anacampserote

.

.

Ayane menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat ketika hari pertama sekolah di semester ini dimulai. Pertama kalinya, Ayane akan mendaki bukit hanya untuk dapat sampai di kelasnya. 3-E. Disana sudah ada beberapa murid, yang Ayane kenal hanya Nakamura Rio dan Kanzaki Yukiko. 2 temannya di saat masih di kelas biasa.

Ayane lalu duduk di kursi deretan belakang. Disamping anak bernama Terasaka Ryouma? Entahlah, Ayane tidak begitu mengenalnya. Yang jelas, di sisi sebelah laginya adalah Akabane Karma, yang masih belum masuk karena masa skorsingnya belum selesai.

Saat bel berbunyi, yang masuk bukanlah Yukimura-Sensei, guru yang menjadi wali kelasnya. Yang masuk merupakan para agent pemerintahan dan seekor gurita? Bentuk mahluk itu menyerupai gurita raksasa berwarna kuning. Sedikit aneh untuk Ayane.

Setelah Karasuma-Sensei memberitahu bahwa mahluk itu adalah alien yang menghancurkan 70% dari bulan, dan mahluk itu juga ingin menjadi wali kelasnya, untuk menggantikan Yukimura-Sensei, Karasuma-Sensei memberikan mereka senjata dan memberi tahu bahwa siapapun yang berhasil membunuh mahluk itu akan mendapatkan uang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Karasuma-Sensei juga meminta mereka agar merahasiakannya. Ayane tidak dapat menolak, lagipula, nominal uangnya terlalu besar.

Setelah mengalami hari yang gila, Ayane bisa saja menangis sambil berguling-guling. Alih-alih melakukan itu, Ayane malah pergi ke café yang sering dia kunjungi bersama Asano saat masih di kelas 3-A. Untuk belajar bersama, biasanya.

Ayane lalu memesan lemon cake dan warm vanilla tea, pesanan yang sama untuk keratusan kalinya. Saat Ayane sedang sibuk merenungi nasib sembari memakan kue, tanpa ia sadari Asano Gakushuu sedang memesan pesanan yang juga sudah ribuan kali dia pesan. Asano yang menyadari keberadaan Ayane lalu duduk dihadapan Ayane sambil memperhatikan Ayane.

Menurut Asano, Ayane itu sangat cantik dan berwajah manis dengan sedikit sentuhan arogan yang cukup. Mirip dengan ibunya. Asano lalu menjentikkan jarinya dihadapan Ayane, yang membuat gadis itu sedikit terloncat. Reaksi favorit Asano dalam seri _Ayane's Facial Expressions_.

"Nee? Asano-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ayane dengan wajah masam. Asano menarik napas lalu menepuk puncak kepala Ayane pelan.

"Hanya sedang ingin memakan kue. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakamoto-san? Pasti sedang merenungi nasib ya?" Tanya Asano dengan sedikit humor. Ayane tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Aku rasa aku mengecewakan Kousuke-Niichan, Asano-kun. Dia sudah susah payah bekerja untuk menanggung hidupku, Hanami-Neechan dan Ikuya. Tapi aku malah mengecewakannya denga jatuh ke kelas E. Tapi beta test itu sungguh mengagumkan, sebenarnya. Tidak heran aku melalaikan tanggung jawabku demi beta test Sword Art Online." Jawab Ayane setengah curhat. Asano hanya dapat tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda dari yang biasanya dia tunjukkan didepan kelas, ayahnya, dan bahkan satu sekolah. Senyuman khusus untuk Ayane.

"Aku yakin Kousuke-Nii tidak kecewa padamu, Ayane. Lagipula, kau bisa berjuang untuk kembali ke kelas A bukan? Untuk urusan itu, aku yakin kau cukup pintar." Ucap Asano menyemangati. Ayane tersenyum kecil, senyum hampir-hampir tidak ikhlas.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Asano-kun." Ucap Ayane. Asano menepuk kepala Ayane lalu menghabiskan kuenya dan pamit pergi. Ayane hanya menunggu dia sampai pergi lalu meninggalkan café itu.

.

.

.

Saat sampai digedung kelas 3-E, Ayane pergi masuk kedalam hutan, sementara itu, dari kejauhan, tampak seorang Akabane Karma yang sedang memperhatikannya dan mengikutinya. Karma sudah mengenal tempat itu karena dia sendiri ingin mencari spot membolos agar dapat menemukan tempat yang pas agar bisa membolos dengan tenang.

Ayane lalu menemukan sebuah danau, lalu membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh. Sesaat sebelum menabrak bebatuan, Karma menahan tangannya. Ayane meronta, mencoba membuat Karma melepaskan tangannya. Sia-sia saja, genggaman Karma terlalu kuat. Ayane hanya dapat pasrah ketika Karma menurunkannya perlahan-lahan kedalam air.

Karma lalu memandang gadis itu serius. Ayane hanya diam sambil mengikat rambutnya. Karma menarik napas dalam, rambut Ayane yang hanya sedada berwarna caramel terikat dengan berantakan. Helaian rambutnya yang basah tergantung dengan bebas, sesekali tertiup kesamping karena angin.

Karma mengakui, gadis itu sangat cantik. Wajahnya tidak seperti wanita Jepang kebanyakan, dia memiliki wajah seperti orang Eropa, dengan arogansi yang sama. Melihat kecantikannya, Karma tahu bahwa dia dapat menarik hati siapapun. Bahkan mungkin seorang Asano Gakushuu, mengingat kedekatan Asano dan Ayane.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan, Nona Sakamoto?" Tanya Karma sarkastik. Ayane menatap Karma dengan tatapan sinis selama beberapa detik. Kemudian membuang wajahnya.

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Ayane sambil melempar batu. Karma mengangkat dagunya sombong.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada. Tapi karena kau kekasih Asano, aku jadi penasaran." Jawab Karma. Wajah gadis itu memerah. Mata kelabu Ayane menatap Karma dengan tatapan malu.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya." Sangkal Ayane sambil merebahkan dirinya di bebatuan besar. Karma menelan ludahnya pelan saat Ayane menatapnya tajam. Seragam basah itu sedikit mencetak tubuh Ayane. Karma memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli.

"Yasudah. Ceritakanlah mengapa kau dibuang ke kelas E." Ucap Karma sembari ikut merebahkan diri. Ayane lalu bercerita, ada sedikit keinginan untuk menangis, tetapi gadis itu tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya didepan Karma. Mereka sudah terlanjur tidak begitu harmonis.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi beta-tester? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau itu perempuan?" Tanya Karma. Karma termasuk salah satu orang kurang beruntung yang tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mencoba beta-test. Ayane tersenyum, senyum pinggir.

"Betul sekali! Aku memang perempuan, tetapi aku mendapatkan beta-test Sword Art Online. Maaf tetapi keberuntungan menjadi seorang beta-tester bukanlah dari gender." Jawab Ayane setengah menyindir. Karma mengepalkan tangannya, lagi-lagi dikalakan oleh seorang perempuan.

"Yasudahlah. Terserah. Oh, hari ini aku ingin bermain ke sebuah tempat bermain didekat stasiun. Mau ikut? Hadiahnya adalah voucher gratis makan di Diner. All you can eat. Tertarik tidak?" Tanya Karma. Mata kelabu Ayane berbinar.

"Yosh! Aku ikut, kalau begitu."

.

.

AN: Hai. sudah lama ya aku tidak ngupdate ini, hehe.

maaf untuk update yang lama, cerita ini didasari ide saya dan teman saya. tapi kami kehilangan kertas berisi ide cerita dan akhirnya saya harus mengingat-ingat dari awal. sejujurnya, ini hanya semacam ' _cerita iseng'_ yang diidekan oleh saya karena kurangnya ff crossover SAO-Ansakyou.

maaf jika tidak memuaskan!

-Reyna.


End file.
